openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Mapping resources
See also: Mapping Note: everything meant to be included in any official OpenArena release must be available under GPLv2 license (or Public Domain, but GPLv3 only is not acceptable), and with source files available. This does not include only maps, but also everything inside them: models, textures, shaders. See also DeveloperFAQ#License. OpenArena maps are usually designed using GTKRadiant or NetRadiant editors. However, also the old Q3Radiant can be used, and someone even uses Blender (the program usually used to create models) to create maps. Tutorials GTKRadiant configuration for OA * Configure GTKRadiant for OA * Configure GTK Radiant under Windows, Configure GTK under Windows * Configure GTK Radiant under Linux * Mapping on a Mac How to map * LevelDK * Onykage's very basic tutorial * Onykage's Radiant 101 * WeMakeMaps.com * Wikibooks - GTKRadiant * GTKRadiant Editor Manual by Paul Jaquays * Cardigan's tips before starting to map * GTKRadiant en español por J&B (spanish) * http://q3a.ath.cx/?editing=radiant_tutorials (More tutorials) * http://modulatum.wordpress.com/2008/07/26/creating-a-map-in-gtkradiant-for-openarena/ * http://www.haradirki.de/tutor/index.htm (german) * http://home.arcor.de/q3michel/tutor/tutindex.html (german) * Q3Radiant Editor Manual by Paul Jaquays * Design for all Team Arena Gametypes - Useful informations about the entities needed for Capture the Flag, One Flag Capture, Overload and Harvester gametypes. Part of Team Arena Mapping Help by Paul Jaquays. Advanced guides * Multithreaded map compiling (tweaking the number of threads, if you have a multi-core CPU, allows to compile maps much faster or to have your system "free" enough to do other things without slowdowns, while you are compiling) * SimonOC series of tutorials including terrain blending, phong shading rockwall/detail making and 2-brush-clipping * Q3Map2 - Wikibooks * Mapping information for special gametypes - Important to support OA gametypes * Useful tips for mapping (Limiting items to certain gametypes, Limiting items to certain teams) * Entities-only editing * Infos about detail brushes and hint brushes in a mapping tutorial for Return to Castle Wolfensten (another game that uses the id Tech 3 engine). * Creating a portal * How to use Banners and Decals in GTK Radiant * czq's article about curves at the Wayback Machine * Lighting in game environments by Sjoerd "Hourences" De Jong. 0kelvin's articles * High resolution lightmaps * Visibility and hint brushes * Speed up visibility calculations * Fake indirect lighting * Basic shader examples * Bot play * Modelling a map (mapping with Blender) * Fixing overburned pixels Level Design Tips and Know-Hows Most of the time it is highly recommended to follow the word of those who make levels for games for a living. They often offer better know-how about level design. Also included in this list are some top-10 with the best FPS maps and what gives them such status. * Gameplay basics and multiplayer floorplan by Sjoerd "Hourences" De Jong, creator of DM-Rankin, the most played map of Unreal Tournament 2004. * Gamasutra's Secrets of the Sages: Level Design - Interviews with many developers (most of them lead level designers on their respective games) about how to create the best looking/playing/running maps out there. Interviewed: Tim Willits, The Levelord, Paul Jaquays, John Romero, Cliff Bleszinski, Marc Laidlaw, Eric Blessman and Paul O'Connor. * G4TV's How To Build The Best Multiplayer Maps Part 1 - Part 2 - Another interview, a recent one, with other big names of the industry about level design: Epi Games' Jim Brown; Treyarch's Phillip Tasker; Certain Affinity's Adam Crist; and DICE's Inge Jøran Holberg and Niklas Åstrand. * Gamespy's Best 10 CTF maps - Part 1 - Part 2 - Part 3 - Part 4 * G4TV's 10 most influential FPS maps * Deathmatch Encyclopaedia by Matthew "Lunaran" Breit. * Map Planning, Gameplay, Map Design and Map Flow at UnrealEd Wiki. Many of these concepts apply to OA as well. * Suggested practices for CTF mapping. Even though it pertains to the Threewave CTF mod, most of these are fully applicable to OA as well. * CPMA guide for competitive map design - Since the Promode wiki is offline, the link guides to the saved entries in another place. (Internet Archive version of the original page: click here) * Level Design Patterns, a paper by Simon Larsen about principles of unified level design. Q3MAP2 & Map Compilation * SPoG's Q3Map Explanation * Q3Map2 - About & downloads * Q3Map2 Manual * Wikibooks - Q3Map2 Q3Map2 Front-Ends These utilities make you to not to worry about messing with command lines, as they do the batch processes for you. * Q3Map2GUI * Q3Map2Build * Q3Map2Build tutorial * IoQ3MapTools, by Onykage Other stuff * Map Ideas * OpenStreetmapImport * aa2map (old link), aa2map (ASCII art 2 map) is a procedural map generator that parses ASCII Art and heightmaps into a Quake III: Arena (id Tech 3) map file. * Graphics resources & tutorials * About the current texture packs * Q3A Shader Manual by Paul Jaquays and Brian Hook - HTML Edition by Heppler * Q3MAP2 Shader Manual by Obsidian and ydnar * GLSL - How to create shaders using GLSL features for cool effects Resources * GTKRadiant * NetRadiant * GTKRadiant 1.5 OA gamepack on SVN * NetRadiant OA gamepack ** NetRadiant 1.5 for Windows with OA gamepack - 20110223 ** NetRadiant 1.5 for Windows with OA gamepack - 20120705 * QuArK 6.5.0 * Nem's Mega 3D Terrain Generator See also * DeveloperFAQ * Category:Mapping * Graphics resources & tutorials * Mapping * Mapping information for special gametypes Category:Development Category:Mapping